Momentos nunca vistos
by L.Mistika
Summary: Serie de drabbles de 375 palabras de temática SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1

Estar atrapada en Storybrooke no le había pesado tanto desde que Henry entró a su vida. Bien es cierto que le hubiese gustado llevarlo de viaje, a parques de atracciones, ¿cómo sería volar en un avión? Quizás nunca pudiera experimentarlo. Aunque teniendo a Emma Swan a su lado empezaba a pensar que todo era posible. Tanto y tanto potencial desperdiciado… o no. Porque si hay algo que jamás imaginé es estar con una pamela y un sensualísimo bikini en la cubierta de un yate en medio del lago de la ciudad. Muchas veces me había arrepentido de enseñar magia a la sheriff, con sus bromas pesadas, repitiendo trucos de novatos y siendo más insoportable que de costumbre. Pero tengo que ser sincera, este margarita sabe a gloria y más en un día como hoy, no es que Maine sea el lugar más soleado del mundo. Debo claudicar, Emma cuando quiere, sabe muy bien cómo hacer las cosas. Por ejemplo pasar de convocar tazas de chocolate con canela, a ropa interior, garras de oso y más recientemente, el yate que compró con la tarjeta de crédito que me robó sin que me diera cuenta. Podrá ser _hija de sus padres_, pero ese arte para el delito… Estaba a dos sorbos de perdonarla. Y lo peor es que ella lo sabía. Sabía que yo deseaba viajar lejos. Sabía que me encanta el lujo. Sabía que aunque antaño no quisiera ser reina, me había acostumbrado demasiado al glamur. Maldita Emma Swan. Lo tenía todo calculado. En medio de la nada, abandonada al vaivén del agua, la escucho nadar de nuevo al yate. Desde el sillón donde estoy sentada puedo ver cómo sube por las escaleras de nuevo a bordo y escurre su larga y rubia melena. Tiene las mejillas un poco quemadas del sol, pero toda ella derrocha libertad. En el momento en que sus ojos se clavan en los míos noto todo mi cuerpo incinerarse. Dejo el margarita apoyado en la mesita y con el dedo le digo que se acerque. Su sonrisa es insoportablemente deslumbrante, se sabe ganadora. Sabe que ya no puedo tenerla lejos mucho tiempo. Sabe que no puedo enfadarme con ella como al principio. Sabe que estoy totalmente rendida a su corazón.

...


	2. Chapter 2

No había nada más aburrido que la Química, ni siquiera las prácticas en laboratorios la salvaban. Pero Regina es Regina y todo lo que hace es perfecto y sensual, sensualmente perfecto, perfectamente sensual. Tan malvada y tan bondadosa, con el corazón más resistente. Se mueve preparando pociones como nadie. Mi Hermione particular pero infinitamente más sexy y arrebatadora. No hay comparación. Es una diosa terrenal, tan correcta siempre y tan perfecta. Me pierdo en su expresión concentrada, en los músculos machacando o removiendo líquidos, cómo mueve esos dedos con total maestría, todo medido, calculado al milímetro. Cuando la poción para recordar la memoria falla y veo estrellarse el frasco contra la pared noto que mi alma también se hace añicos al verla tan dolida, frustrada y decepcionada. Tomo una de sus manos y la aprieto suavemente. La miro fijamente a los ojos y veo que lucha con todas sus fuerzas para no mostrar debilidad. Y entonces hace lo que menos esperé que hiciera: me atrae hacia su cuerpo y me abraza como si su vida dependiera de eso. De repente es como si el reloj del campanario se hubiera vuelto a detener. Abrazadas siento que el tiempo se para mientras todo mi interior estalla. Su piel es tan suave y cálida y huele tan perversamente bien que me tele transporta de golpe al paraíso. Noto que se relaja y se tranquiliza, le acaricio el pelo y se apoya totalmente en mí. Su respiración hace que la piel se me erice por completo y las piernas se me vuelven gelatina. Debería separarla de mí antes de cometer alguna locura. Debería quitar las manos de su espalda antes de no poder evitar colar mis manos por debajo de su blusa tras quitarle la chaqueta. Cierro los ojos y trato de pensar en otra cosa, de evadirme, pero sus labios acariciando mi cuello y besando mi barbilla son la tortura que hace que pierda definitivamente el control.

...


	3. Chapter 3

La magia siempre conlleva un precio. El amor es la magia más poderosa de todas. Un beso de amor verdadero puede romper cualquier maldición. La magia es deseo. Lo más irónico de todo, es que la Salvadora cuyo amor verdadero pareciera ser Baelfire y cuyo producto es mi nieto Henry, el auténtico creyente, estuviera enamorada de la Reina Malvada. Si bien es cierto que los años separado de mi hijo no me dan derecho a juzgar o no sus relaciones, siento ganas de arrancarle la piel a Emma, esa piel con la que Regina hace lo que quiere noche y día. Supongo que Bae perdió su oportunidad. Todo el mundo parece estar experimentando una ceguera auto infligida ante este par. Son tan obvias… Y nadie parece percibirlo. Sus respectivos affairs con el piratucho y el _noble_ Hood han resultado ser nada más que fuegos artificiales. Impresionantes, poderosos, bellos durante un instante, hasta que desaparece el humo. No hay más que ver cómo se miran, cómo tratan de callar lo que sus ojos gritan hasta dejarme sordo. Puede que predecir el futuro sea muy complicado e incluso a mí se me han escapado detalles en todos estos años, y que la más mínima alteración puede cambiar por completo lo escrito. Que maldigan mil veces mi nombre si esas relaciones no estaban destinadas a fenecer, es algo que se podría adivinar con facilidad. Sin embargo, no hay que olvidar que pese a todo soy El Oscuro y yo queridas… yo lo sé todo y necesitarán algo más que esa patética farsa para engañarme; estoy seguro de que pueden hacerlo mucho, mucho mejor. Un corazón ennegrecido solo puede volverse más y más oscuro, si lo sabré yo… pero parece que este sea el inicio de su final feliz. Aunque como bien es sabido en el Bosque Encantado, todo final feliz tiene un camino lleno de amenazas escondidas tras cualquier esquina. ¿Qué harás entonces Regina cuando estés a punto de volver a perderlo todo? ¿Seguirás siendo una heroína o la oscuridad volverá a adueñarse de tu corazón? Sonríe mientras puedas, permítete ser feliz, vive tu cuento de hadas, sé la reina que nunca pudiste ser. Porque el frío es implacable, mi querida alumna y cuando llegue, no tendrá piedad.


	4. Chapter 4

No sé de qué estaba hecha la tinta del rotulador que había dejado todos estos garabatos y dibujos inconexos en mi cuerpo, pero me está costando un gran trabajo quitármela. Froto y froto y tengo el suelo de la bañera teñido de negro. Aun con todo, seguían quedando restos en mi enrojecida piel. Nunca más aceptaría los espontáneos arrebatos de Emma. Nunca. En realidad la culpa es mía, siendo sincera, precisamente por estar media borracha y no haber parado a la sheriff cuando quiso mostrarme sus aptitudes plásticas tomándome como lienzo. Realmente no podía ser más torpe y desatalentada para esos artísticos menesteres. Debería haber recordado lo perjudicial que es el alcohol, también. He quitado garabatos, corazones que no parecían corazones, frases que rozaban la vulgaridad y dibujos de lo que intuía debían ser animales. Tengo la piel ultra sensible y arañada pero al fin libre de marcas, salvo una. Una que realmente había evitado borrar lo máximo posible, pero que sabía que no podía dejar, se vería prácticamente con cualquiera de mis vestidos y alguna que otra blusa. No sería una obra de Van Gogh, Tiziano, Monet, Caravaggio o cualquier otro gran artista, pero durante un segundo creo que podía dejar esa promesa para siempre en mi piel: E x R. Acaricio las letras escritas en mi pecho, más o menos a la altura de mi corazón. Era realmente la única vez en toda la noche que había prestado atención a lo que hacía Emma con ese objeto. Si cerraba los ojos podía rememorar el olor del rotulador, la habitación iluminada por la Luna y las velas a punto de extinguirse, su cara sonrojada y su pelo desordenado, su frente contraída por la concentración, la mezcla de travesura y decisión en sus ojos, la boca ligeramente entre abierta; ella en su más pura expresión, a centímetros de mi cuerpo, dando ese toque final a su obra. Me siento absurdamente alegre, demasiado feliz como para ser sano o quizás es que he perdido la costumbre de ser feliz. Puede ser que haya olvidado que me podía sentir así de libre y tranquila. Quizás no hacían falta marcas en la piel. Ella había tatuado esa promesa en su corazón. Emma y Regina, juntas para siempre jamás.


	5. Chapter 5

Adoro los días en que hace buen tiempo en Storybrooke y puedo sentarme a leer comics en el jardín de casa. Días como este en el que puedo estar con una camiseta y unos shorts holgazaneando bajo el manzano de mamá. He pasado muchas cosas en los últimos cuatro años, muchas más cosas que los otros niños del Bosque Encantado incluso sin haber nacido allí. Es la parte que me toca por ser el auténtico creyente y que mi familia incorporare el lote completo de héroes de los cuentos de hadas. Quizás lo más asombroso de todo no fuera haber vencido a Peter Pan, a la Bruja Malvada del Oeste y otras tantas aventuras que hemos vivido, si no el suceso que aún me cuesta asimilar. En este momento me viene a la mente cómo mamá Emma había conseguido que los abuelos volvieran a enamorarse y no alterar el futuro. Salvando el asunto de Marian claro, al final ella y Hood retomaron su matrimonio y son muy felices. Mamá Regina estuvo destrozada por un tiempo y temí que volviera a caer en la oscuridad después de todo lo que había luchado por volver a ser buena. En ese tiempo se sentí muy decepcionado y enfadado con mamá Emma, aunque supiera los nobles motivos por los que la salvó y que además, nadie podía saber de quién se trataba. Aunque es verdad que los actos siempre traen consecuencias. A estas alturas me sé el libro de los cuentos de hadas de memoria, sobre todo la frase que Killian le dijo a mamá: no todo el mundo tiene la oportunidad de ver a sus padres enamorarse. Así que es normal que ella se emocionara, los abuelos se quieren de la forma más hermosa que existe. Yo he visto a mis madres odiarse y amenazarse, luchar entre ellas por quedarse conmigo, salvar la vida de la otra varias veces, luchar pero para recuperarme y salvar la ciudad, empezar a hacerse amigas, volver a pelear y odiarse para finalmente que ahora seamos tres en casa. Por norma general, los hijos no tienen la oportunidad de vivir el romance de sus padres. Por eso yo soy el chico más afortunado del mundo y lo que ellas tienen es amor verdadero.


	6. Chapter 6

Debo resignarme. Es lo correcto. Lo que hay que hacer. No puedo dejar Storybrooke a merced de esa nueva maldición. Para esas cosas estaba la Salvadora, ¿no? Sin embargo, por la vida que estaba dejando atrás en Nueva York, todo lo que siempre había anhelado desde niña, esa vida de ensueño había explotado como un globo. Fue bonito mientras duró. Tenía a Henry dormido en la parte de atrás y a Hook sumido en sus pensamientos a mi lado, pero lo prefería, realmente no me apetecían charlas de ninguna clase o tema. En cuanto vi el letrero de entrada al pueblo fue como llegar por primera vez. El pueblo aparentemente seguía igual, con los mismos edificios, calles, decoración y todo envuelto en esa tranquilidad aburrida tan característica. Salvo cuando el/la malo/a de turno amenaza el lugar, por supuesto. Estaba tan nerviosa que estaba apretando el volante del coche con demasiada fuerza y mi estómago estaba siendo atacado por una acidez insoportable. Es lo que debía hacer, no podía dejar que nadie saliera herido. Y con ese pensamiento aparqué enfrente del apartamento de sus padres. A la mañana siguiente estábamos todos desayunando en Granny's como si nada hubiera pasado, salvo que nadie tenía idea de qué había sucedido durante ese año. Realmente, que Mary Margaret estuviera embarazadísima me había resultado un shock total, pero realmente me alegraba por ellos, aunque tener un hermanito o hermanita en estas circunstancias era algo retorcido, demasiado para procesarlo con tan pocas de sueño. Había saludado a medio pueblo. Granny y Rubí casi me había roto las costillas y por poco no me sueltan. Por suerte pudimos evitar que Henry escuchara cualquier aspecto relativo a la magia y todos hicieron un pacto de silencio para no traumatizar a mi hijo. Pero si hay algo para lo que no me encontraba preparada era para encontrarme con Regina. Su cara de sorpresa y de dolor cuando Henry la miró de pasa sin reconocerla me atravesó como un puñal y soltando una tonta excusa fui detrás de ella. Pocas veces había visto a Regina tan vulnerable y a punto de echarse a llorar. Sabía que no mentía, ella no había lanzado la maldición. El corazón me latía rápidamente. La había echado muchísimo de menos.


	7. Chapter 7

Nunca, nunca tendría un momento de tranquilidad mientras Emma Swan viviera en Storybrooke. Ni antes de romper la primera maldición. Ni después de romper la segunda. Ni siquiera cuando su final feliz acababa de explotarle en la cara. Por su culpa; y por su culpa hay un enorme monstruo de nieve causando el pánico y destrozando el mobiliario urbano, seguro. Solo imaginar el papeleo que supondrá le provocaba dolor de cabeza. Siguió al monstruo hasta un claro en el bosque donde pudo ver a la Salvadora, junto a Hook, David, Robin y Marian, tratando de golpear con magia al inmenso ser de nieve. La experimentada ex reina supo que era un error antes de que el ser los dejara inconscientes en el suelo salvo a Marian. Debería dejar que la aplastara pero sabía que si la deja morir, las consecuencias serían nefastas. Así que apareció detrás de ogro de nieve y con una bola de fuego lo convirtió en vapor. Una pena, podría haber tenido hielo gratis para sus exquisitos whiskeys por un año. Total, podría empezar a perjudicar su hígado, por variar de órgano. Su corazón aunque resistente, dolía. Antes de que Emma pudiera decir una frase completa, se teletransportó a su despacho y se dejó caer apoyándose en la puerta. Pero la Salvadora era cabezota y a estas alturas tenía totalmente asumido su papel de heroína; mentiría si dijera que en el fondo no esperaba que acudiera a verla. Podría fingir que no la había escuchado. Podría fingir que en realidad no estaba allí aunque Emma lo supiera. Podría fingir incluso que su determinación a enmendar su error, aunque no supiera muy cómo, no calmaba un poco su dolor. Regina podría simplemente abrir la puerta y dejarla entrar. Con un esfuerzo titánico se levantó del suelo, se secó como pudo las lágrimas del rostro y lo siguiente que vio fue a la Emma perder el equilibrio hasta casi caer. Por instinto agarró su cuerpo para evitar la caída consiguiendo que ella recuperara el equilibrio. Estaban a centímetros y podía ver lo mucho que Emma sufría por haberla herido. Notó que acariciaba suavemente sus manos y entrelazaba sus dedos. En la calidez de su sonrisa estaba la promesa inquebrantable de devolverle su final feliz.

...


	8. Chapter 8

Puede que esto se debiera a la manera que tenía de caminar. Resuelta, segura, sabiéndose ama de todo el pueblo. Como si estuviera desfilando perpetuamente en una pasarela. Ella, toda una experta en la sugerencia. Faldas y vestidos siempre a la altura justa. Escotes sutilmente insinuados. Esos malditos labios pintados de rojo. Los peinados perfectos. La intensidad insoportable de sus ojos al mirarme. Me intimidaba, me daba escalofríos, me excitaba. Me hacía sentir la persona más especial de todos los mundos existentes al mismo tiempo que un mero trozo de carne que comería en su punto de cocción durante la cena. No podía más. No podía más con esa especie de ir y venir, de tira y afloja entre nosotras. Estaba cansada de interpretar los mensajes escondidos en sus ironías y sarcasmos, de la comodidad de escudarse en dobles interpretaciones. Ahora que ambas sabíamos nuestras respectivas historias podía ver con mayor claridad todas las cosas que teníamos en común. El rechazo, la soledad, el abuso de otros, la traición, la desconfianza, la pérdida de toda esperanza. Henry. En estos momentos pienso que la distancia como el tiempo es relativa. Estamos tan cerca a veces y otras tan lejos, separadas por los escasísimos centímetros que separan mi suspiro de sus labios para luego encontrarnos orbitando en lados opuestos de la galaxia. No es sano. No es sano querer golpearla y besarla al mismo tiempo. No es sano odiarla y quererla cada vez que está cerca de Robin Hood. Sé que le dije que la consideraba una amiga y no mentí. Pero no es Belle ni mucho menos Ruby. No es Mary Margaret antes de que se rompiera la maldición. Hay otro tipo de complicidad, de entendimiento. Puede que esto se deba a cuestión puramente mágica. Pero pensar en ella me hace confiar en mí misma y en mis capacidades. Ella a su manera ha creído en mi potencial. Qué digo. Ha creído en mí. En Emma Swan. No en la princesa Emma o la Salvadora. En mí. Elsa tiene razón, el apoyo de nuestros seres queridos no es lo único que nos permite controlar nuestro poder. También está en nosotras, en no tener miedo, en dejar de estar asustada. No voy a huir. No esta vez.


	9. Chapter 9

Regina tenía todos los ingredientes preparados, perfectamente dispuestos en la encimera de la cocina. El ganache de chocolate, las mermeladas de frutos rojos, de albaricoque y de manzana caseras en sus respectivos recipientes. Intuyo que sacará el resto de ingredientes salados más tarde. Todos los utensilios estaban dispuestos en su lugar para utilizarlos a medida que hiciera falta. Aún no había amanecido y era bastante más temprano de la hora a la que solía levantarse, que ya es decir. Y también de la que yo, a menos que tuviera que trabajar, salía de la cama. En fin, madrugar está sobrevalorado. En su rostro había clara señas de cansancio, pero nada que la alcaldesa no combatiera con un café bien cargado. Una vez que la cafeína empezó a correr por sus venas, se puso a trabajar. Tenía que estar haciendo alguna especie de pan. Esta mujer es maravillosa. Espera, no. No es pan, parecen donuts. No, no son donuts, por todas las criaturas mágicas del Bosque Encantado, ¡está haciendo bagels! ¡BAGELS! Esta era la sorpresa que nos tenía a Henry y a mí, seguro que por esto nos invitó a ambos a un fin de semana "familiar". ¿Acabo de decir criaturas mágicas? Creo que las clases de magia me están afectando. Regina está haciendo bagels al estilo de Nueva York. No es maravillosa, es el paraíso terrenal. Voy a instaurar una nueva religión, en la que ella será la única diosa a la que adorar y se le rendirá culto comiendo sus deliciosos platos. Entre otras cosas, porque si ya de por sí, esta mujer es la definición de sensualidad, cocinando en ese escueto camisón es la fórmula perfecta para cometer todos los pecados posibles. No hay nadie más sexy, nadie. Finalmente, ya ha amanecido cuando saca los bagels del horno. Sonríe satisfecha y recoge todo con un movimiento de mano. Llevo todo este tiempo oculta para que no pueda notar mi presencia, pero ya no aguanto más. Salgo de mi escondite y me acerco apresuradamente. Se gira sobresaltada llevándose una mano al pecho. Me fusila con la mirada pero no le doy tiempo a decir nada porque la beso ardiendo de deseo, de amor, de agradecimiento y de tonta felicidad. Bagels y Regina. Perfecto desayuno.


	10. Chapter 10

Había algo sobrenatural en el ambiente de mi habitación. Las velas levitando en el aire arrojaban cálidas luces que se vertían por el espacio, en un sensual claro oscuro que se recortaba contra el cuerpo de Emma. Pocas veces practicar la magia había sido tan embriagadora como con ella. Era tan fácil, instantánea, respondía a sus deseos incluso cuando sus propios pensamientos no eran coherentes y mucho menos lógicos. Los fantasmas que se escondían en mis sábanas, tras años de oscuridad y pesadillas, estaban siendo desterrados para no volver. En ese juego por imponernos la una a la otra, al final, no sé si yo la he cazado a ella o ella me ha cazado a mí. Ya no hay vacío. Mi corazón late vivo, acelerado, renovado, bombeando mi sangre más y más caliente. Me sentía arder por dentro y por fuera. El calor de la habitación y la adoración en sus ojos verde azulados. Esto es una forma totalmente desconocida de amar. El tacto de sus manos castigadas por el frío en contraste con la suavidad del resto de su piel. El olor de su pelo, de su perfume, que provoca una riada que arrasa con todo a su paso. La manera que tiene de gemir en mi oído, provocándome, haciéndome partícipe de su gozo, de que mis caricias y mis besos causan estragos en su ser. Estoy sumergida en el paraíso. Si esto no lo es, que venga alguien y me enseñe. Debe ser su forma de protegerme y cuidarme, de no rendirse, de derrumbar todos mis muros haciendo que por fin la luz entre a raudales en mi vida. Ella, mi guardián entre el centeno, mi princesa de brillante chaqueta de cuero, mi Annabel Lee, cuya alma no podrá ser jamás separada de la mía. Ya no necesitamos palabras. Nuestras sonrisas lo dicen todo. La beso… la beso… y la vuelvo a besar… y podría pasar el resto de mi vida besando sus labios y venerando su cuerpo. Ya no sé quién era la Reina Malvada y tampoco sé quién es Regina Mills. No existe el pasado y el futuro aún deberá esperar a la madrugada para llegar. Me susurra te quiero y yo beso la constelación de lunares de su espalda.


	11. Chapter 11

Estoy enamorada de Emma. Esa certeza cayó sobre mí como una sorpresiva tormenta de verano. Como una gran losa de piedra maciza. Oh… No. La maldición lanzada por Ingrid había llegado a su fin. La maldición que hacía ver lo peor de cada persona, que volvía a los seres queridos unos contra otros. Mi primer pensamiento fue vengarme de ella. De ella. Después de haber reído con Snow y David por toda esta situación surrealista y de quitarme el traje de Reina Malvada, me encontré abrazando a Henry con todas mis fuerzas aliviada de que estuviera sano y salvo. Parecía que la ciudad solo había sufrido algunos destrozos y nadie había resultado gravemente herido. Un problema menos. Al darme la vuelta, pude ver a Emma corriendo a abrazar a David y luego, a Snow. Lo siento por ella, pero parece que la princesa es una niña de papá. Lo cual no puedo evitar que me resulte gracioso. Procuro que no se transparente lo mucho que me enternece la manera en la que abraza a nuestro hijo y le revuelve el pelo. En ese momento nuestras miradas se cruzan y en sus ojos puedo ver cierta culpabilidad. Se separa de Henry que va a abrazar a sus abuelos. Emma se acerca lentamente y esboza una sonrisa tímida. Extiende los brazos dudando de si aceptaría dejarla que me abrace. No hace falta que hable para saber que se arrepiente de sus palabras, que solo necesitaba deshacerse de ese dichoso lazo. Doy un paso hacia delante y le susurro al oído que todo está bien y noto que me estrecha aún más fuerte. Ya no siento frío ni angustia. Ni escucho las risas y los gritos de felicidad. Podría morir ahora, entre sus brazos, embriagada por su perfume, y lo haría jodidamente feliz y en paz, no hay otra manera de explicarlo, aunque tenga que recurrir a un lenguaje soez. Te quiero tanto, Emma Swan… Y es en ese momento que me viene a la mente aquella frase con la que siempre me identifico desde que la leí hace ya tantos años: a veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un instante. Elegantemente sabio Mr. Wilde, como siempre.


	12. Chapter 12

_Mirror. Mirror on the wall… Show me what I love most... _Ese día, sin saber muy bien por qué, al mirarme en el espejo mientras me arreglaba recordé la película de animación de Blancanieves de Disney. Después de eso, tenía argumentos más que de sobra para detestar el cine de animación. Resulta evidente el motivo. Pero recorriendo su superficie una idea loca cruzó por mi mente. Pero no, no podía resultar. En teoría. Henry y Emma están en el mundo sin magia y yo en el Bosque Encantado, por lo que conectar el espejo de mis aposentos con alguno que Emma tenga en su casa sería imposible. Aunque no pierdo nada por intentarlo. Con un movimiento de mi mano, pienso en Henry y en Emma con todo el deseo que soy capaz de albergar. Por favor, por favor, funciona… Solo veía oscuridad. Cerré los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas se escaparan, porque si empezaba, me costaría un mundo dejar de llorar. De repente escuché un ruido de unas llaves a lo lejos, seguido del ruido del interruptor. Abrí los ojos conmocionada, la oscuridad se había evaporado para dar lugar a un baño relativamente grande. Podía distinguir un, plato de ducha y un mueble auxiliar. Casi me caigo del asiento cuando, a centímetros de mi pude contemplar su rostro. Pocas veces la había visto tan de cerca. Iba muy guapa, con un traje negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Vestido que procedió a quitarse sin preámbulos. Me sentí terriblemente culpable. ¡Una cosa es el espionaje de tus enemigos y otra el voyeurismo! Emma se quedó en ropa interior negra, se recogió el pelo en una coleta y procedió a quitarse el maquillaje. Ella venía de una cita sin duda. Ese pensamiento me produjo un nudo a la altura del diafragma. ¿Tendría novio? ¿Estaría formando una familia con Henry? ¿Quién sería ese hombre? Por un momento me sentí terriblemente ofendida y desplazada. Pero sabía que no podía culparla, no recordaba nada. No me recordaba a mí. Me quedé hipnotizada con el movimiento de su mano al desmaquillarse. Me acerqué al espejo hasta que mi aliento empañó el cristal. Parecía que si me acercaba un poco más, podría atravesar el espejo y devorar sus labios.


End file.
